Happily Ever After
by delovlies
Summary: Or...not! Chaos ensues when Eldarion falls in love with wrong girl, against everyone's wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised version of my first try. So sorry about that and thanks to all the people who helped!**

**Note:Eowyn and Faramir didn't have a daughter named Ancalime!**

**All rights go to the Tolkien Family!**

The girl slid silently out of her bed. She dressed silently, in a practiced way. The morning sun was weak, dawn had just peaked out. Her hair hung down her back like autumn sunshine. In the morning sun, her hair was almost blond. Her gray eyes flickered over herself, only for a moment. A few moments later, she stole silently into the stables. No one else was awake at such an early hour, so it was a simple matter to tack up and mount the dark bay mare. At the sound of hoof beats thundering away, she was gone.

With a practiced eye, she dodged holes and stones that marred the riding path through Ithilien. Moments later, the girl caught her breath. Every time she looked at the familiar sight before her, it always amazed her. The sun was at her back, lighting up the glimmering white city of stone laid out before her. She was beholding the legendary city of Minas Tirith, the pride of Gondor. A solitary rider was coming up the track. Her judging eye gauged the rider for a moment before she called out.

"Eldarion!" Her whole face lifted in happiness, and she waved to the rider. The rider, atop an elegant dapple gray, urged the horse up the incline. He was still young, not yet a man, and youth was still apparent on his face. His features were striking, and one older than the girl might have believed for a moment she was beholding the boy's father at his own youth. The boy's father was indeed the Lord of Gondor, Aragorn. She gazed upon the half-man Prince Eldarion. He raised his hand in greeting, an impish smile on his face.

"Would the Lord and Lady of Emyen Arnen approve of such an early outing, Lady Ancalime?" He asked.

"Emyen Arnen to you, Prince, but to me it is merely Ithilien." She said. They stared at each other a moment, before the Prince could no longer keep a straight face. He laughed first, and his infections laughter spread to the girl. Eldarion had a passing thought that she was beautiful with the sun behind her, lighting up her hair so it was nearly blonde. The girl's name was Ancalime, named for the first ruling Queen of Numernor, Tar-Ancalime. Her parents were the acclaimed White Lady Eowyn of Rohan, and the last ruling Steward Faramir. The two of them had grown up together and were close friends.

"Will you be coming to the Festival, Ancalime?" He asked, as they began to ride along the ridge.

"You think I would miss it Eldarion?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"I fear I shall never outsmart you, my Lady." He said, falling back on formal titles.

"Nor will you ever beat me in a foot race, although you may try." Ancalime lilted, a coy grin upon her face. She was referring to the times in their childhood when she lived with her mother in Minas Tirith for safety, as her father rode with the men of Gondor, killing all evil in Middle Earth. As children, Eldarion and Ancalime had raced around the citadels of the City, and she usually won.

"I suppose we have a score to settle at the Festival, since you seem to forget all the times I beat you."

"What times, My Lord? I seem not to recall any." Eldarion was quiet. The battle of wits was over and Ancalime had won.

Although it wasn't proper, when the two were alone, titles "lady" and "prince" were dropped. Only occasionally they were used more as endearments than titles, although Eldarion noticed that Ancalime used "Prince" when she was angry with him as well.

"I'll see you at the Festival tomorrow Ancalime, but for now I must go." He said a note of regret in his voice.

"Good-bye Eldarion!" she called, before turning and riding down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who helped me actually get everything straight! Sorry if I annoyed everyone with my mistakes with all the chapters and thanks soo much!**

**The Festival that Eldarion talks about is The Festival of the White Tree. Idk if this is actually a lotr thing, but I made it up. Basically, the people of Gonder, Rohan, ect celebrate the anniversary of the planting of the White Tree (its only in the books).**

**Also, I like Arwen, and she's one of my favorite characters, but I had to make her kinda mean in the story. **

Eldarion strode into the throne room. His parents, Aragorn and Arwen, were eating breakfast.

"Good-Morning, Mother, Father." He said. "It's a splendid morning!"

"I hope you weren't out riding, Eldarion." Arwen said, not looking up. Eldarion ginned.

"I couldn't resist, Mother."

"I hope you weren't with that girl." She said coolly.  
>"Anca-"Eldarion stopped short and had to correct himself.<p>

"Lady Ancalime is practically royal, Mother, why shouldn't I have been with her?" Arwen rose suddenly, and her eyes glinted.

"No, she is not a royal! Her mother is only sister to a king and her father is just a steward!"

"Faramir is a good man Arwen." Aragorn spoke for the first time.

"Let the boy enjoy his youth while he can."


End file.
